Platel, Plateel, Platteel
thumb|260px|Généalogie des Platel du Plateaux (Nobiliaire de Saint-Mihiel).thumb|260px|Jan Platel à la bataille des Éperons d’Or (1302).thumb|159px|Blason des Platel, Plateel, Platteel.thumb|161px|Blason des Platel du Plateaux.La maison des Flandres Platel, Plateel, Platteel est à l'origine des Platel du Plateaux en Lorraine. Cette famille est effectivement des Flandres, où elle tient pendant des siècles un rang distingué parmi la noblesse''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier, 1758. pp.652/656. . Guillermus Platel, miles, dit de Bisarts (Morinie) est peut-être le tige de cette maisonVolume 9 ; Volume 15 de Analecta vaticano-belgica, Lettres d'Urbain V (1362-1370): Textes et analyses, Alphonse Fierens, Camille Tihon, Institut historique belge, 1928, p.1023. . Les premiers Plateel cités se distinguent aux croisades. L'un d'eux sauve le roi Richard cœur de lion (1157-1199) lors d'un raid sarrasin''The Huguenots - Their Settlements, Churches and Industries in England and Ireland'', Samuel Smiles, READ BOOKS, 2008, p.441. . Les Platel, Plateel, Platteel sont des hommes de fief des comtes de Flandre, mais soutiennent avant tout les rois de France''Table Chronologique des Chartes et diplômes'', Académie royale des sciences, des lettres et des beaux-arts de Belgique. Commission royale d'histoire, 1874, p.61. . Dans les archives de l'hôpital Saint-Jean de Bergues parmi les filles des meilleures maisons du pays citées nous y retrouvons des PlateelBulletin, Volume 4, Comité flamand de France, 1870, p.130. . En mai 1237 et en 1240 Willelmi Platelli, militis est l'auteur de deux chartes avec son sceau. Il est dit de Bergis. Ghijs Platel figure sur une liste des nobles de Flandres sous le comte Louys, dit de Crécy, en 1328''Archives historiques et littéraires du Nord de la France et du Midi de la Belgique'', Volume 6, Arthur Dinaux, Bureau des Archives du Nord, 1857. p.242. . Le seigneur de PLATYEL, porte : d'or, au lyon de gueulle, lampassé et armé d'asur, au baston d'ermynes sur le tout, et crye : Berghes le noble de madame de Chasteau-Bruyn!Le blason des armes suivi de l'armorial des villes ... de l'ancien comté de Flandre ..., Corneille Gailliard, Ch. et A. Vanderauwera, 1866. p.46. . Une reconstitution de la noblesse à la bataille des Éperons, à Courtrai, en 1302, à partir de sources primaires mentionne Jan Plateel chevalier''Repertorium van de Vlaamse adel (ca. 1350-ca. 1500), Volume 1 de Historische monografieën Vlaanderen, Frederik Buylaert, Academia Press, 2011, p.302. . Guillaume IV Plateel (ca 1280-après 1328) est l'un des chefs des troupes flamandes à la bataille de Cassel (1328). Marchantius fait mention d'un Jean Platel, qui défend courageusement ''le Bon Duc Philippes de Bourgogne, fe promenant aux bords de la merHistoire généalogique des Païs-Bas ou histoire de Cambray et du Cambresis, Jean Le Carpentier 1664. p.889. . Plusieurs historiens confirment que Jean Plateel sauve la vie de [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippe_III_de_Bourgogne Philippe III de Bourgogne, dit Philippe le Bon (1396-1467)] au siège de Calais (1436)Bruxelles, Imprimerie Alfred VROMANT. HISTOIRE DE FLANDRE, KERVYN DE LETTENHOVE, TOME TROISIÈME. . Jean Platel, seigneur de Franche-Maison, est le Conseiller de Charles Quint. Il habite Anvers''Recueil des armes et blasons des familles nobles actuellement existantes et établies en la ville de Bar et dans l'étendue de son district'', 1771 Contant-Laguerre (Bar-le-Duc) : 1900. p.146. , puis Lille. Il est l'ancêtre des Platel du Plateaux, mais aussi des Platel protestants qui émigrent en Angleterre. Luc Platel du Plateaux, dit de Frey, vient en Lorraine à la suite de René II. Il est fait châtelain du château de Bar et anobli par lettres expédiées le 23 mai 1550. Le blason des Platel du Plateaux est : d'argent au chevron d'Azur chargé de cinq larmes d'or, accompagné de trois coupes de gueules, deux en chef, une en pointe. Il paraît incontestable que la famille Platel jouit en Lorraine de tous les droits accordés à la noblesse, quoique Luc, qui est le plus ancien, croit devoir se faire anoblir ou au moins reconnaître noble par le Duc pour plus de sûreté, ce qui a lieu le 23 mai 1550''Nobiliaire de Saint-Mihiel'', Dumont (juge.), N. Collin, 1865. p.201. . Comme l'écrit, dans son Nobiliaire ou armorial general de la Lorraine et du Barrois, Ambroise Pelletier pourquoi un anoblissement à la fuite d’une ancienne noblesse constatée par différents certificats dont celui de Gilles Lansel, parlant : : d'armes bonnes, nobles & léales, appartenante & longtemps portées par ceux de ladite Marche de Lisle ayant surnom Plateaux, qui sont bons et & anciens gentilshommes, & les cognay & scay tels pour les avoir trouvez aux anciens registres & provinciaux de mes prédécesseurs en offices, anciennes verrières & vieux épitaphes. Nous ne rapporterons pas le second certificat de l'année 1565, parce qu'il dit les mêmes choses et presque dans les mêmes termes ; il est rapporté dans Richier en copie prise sur l'original en parchemin, signé & scellé des armes de Nicolas Tournemyne, sieur de la Bernardière, bailly & receveur de la châtellenie de Lisle, & héraut d'armes commis pour le comté de Flandres. Cette famille est originaire de Lisle en Flandres, où elle tenoit un rang distingué parmi la noblesse, comme il est prouvé par l'épitaphe de Jean Platel du Plateaux & par un certificat en parchemin daté du 23 mai 1550, donné par le hérault d'armes du comté de Flandres. Les premiers Platel, Plateel, Platteel . I. Guillermus Platel, miles dit de Bisarts (Morinie) est peut-être le tige de cette maisonVolume 9 ; Volume 15 de Analecta vaticano-belgica, Lettres d'Urbain V (1362-1370): Textes et analyses, Alphonse Fierens, Camille Tihon, Institut historique belge, 1928, p.1023. . thumb|260px|Un Platel sauve le roi Richard cœur de lion durant la croisade en 1191/1192.II. Robertus Plateel est Recteur de Buseghem, canonicat prébende de Santa Gertrudis Nivellen Capelli. Il est cité de 1163 à 1210Volume 9 ;Volume 15 de Analecta vaticano-belgica, Lettres d'Urbain V (1362-1370): Textes et analyses, Alphonse Fierens, Camille Tihon, Institut historique belge, 1928, p.1023. . II. N Plateel : Aux croisades, il sauve le roi Richard cœur de lion (1157-1199) lors d'un raid sarrasin''The Huguenots - Their Settlements, Churches and Industries in England and Ireland'', Samuel Smiles, READ BOOKS, 2008, p.441. . Le roi est en Terre Sainte de 1191 à 1192. Si ce chevalier flamand, certainement de Bergues, est dans l'entourage du roi à la croisade, c'est très certainement que sa famille est riche et noble. Son lien exact de parenté avec les deux premiers n'est pas certain. Est-il le père ou l'oncle du chevalier qui suit ? thumb|260px|Guillaume se déclare prêt à soutenir le roi de France si la comtesse des Flandres ne respecte pas le traité de Péronne.III. Guillaume Plateel (ca 1195-après 1240), chevalier. En mai 1237, Willelmi Platelli de Bergis, militis, déclare qu'il soutiendra le roi de France si la comtesse Jeanne de Flandre (1205–1244) n'observe pas les conditions du traité récemment signé à Péronne. Son sceau est en cire blanche, à double queue. C'est un sceau équestre : Le cavalier courant de gauche à droite, couvert de son écu armorié d'un échiqueté. Au contre-sceau un écu échiqueté avec cette légende : SEOBETUM MEUMTable Chronologique des Chartes et diplômes, Académie royale des sciences, des lettres et des beaux-arts de Belgique. Commission royale d'histoire, 1874, p.61. . En 1240, nous avons un Actum amio Domini millesime ducentesimo quadragesimo, mense octobri : : Nicolas, curé de Saint-Martin de Bergues, E., du même lieu et W., de Hersele, prêtres, et Willelm Platel, chevalier, déclarent qu'en leur présence et dans l'église de Saint-Martin de Bergues, Boidin de Billeke, fils de Boidin, a reconnu que Béatrix, sa défunte épouse, a, de son consentement, donné une rente de cent sols parisis à l'abbaye de Ravensberg ; ladite rente rachetable par leurs héritiers moyennant cinquante livres d'Artois. IV. Guillaume II Plateel (ca 1220-après 1275) acquiert la seigneurie d'Oudezeele de la famille d'Oudezeele. Il la vend à Simon de Bryaerde, en 1267''Annales du Comité flamand de France''. H. Morel (Lille) 1858 (T4)-1859. p.57. . thumb|260px|Guillaume III et le chevalier Jean Plateel sont hommes de fief du comte de Flandre, Gui de Dampierre.thumb|260px|Bergues.thumb|260px|Bataille des Éperons d’Or (1302) (chevalier avec le blason des Plateel.V. Guillaume III Plateel (ca 1250-après 29 novembre 1292) est homme de fief du comte de Flandre, Guy de Dampierre (1253–1305). Nous le savons par des lettres qui disent que : : 1292. — A Berges, a le mason Willame le Roi, en lan de grace mil deus cens quater vins et douze, le nuit saint Andriu. (29 Novembre, à Bergues-Saint-Winoc.) Lettres par lesquelles Jean Platel, chevalier, François li Poisson, Michel de Coudekerke, Guillaume li Rois, Colins Martel, Jean li Brievere et Guillaume Platel, hommes de fief du comte de Flandre, déclarent qu'en leur présence est venu Philippe dou Thune, et qu'il y a vendu à son oncle, Wautier de Bourbourg, le fief qu'il avait à Bambeke, appelé Ingelshof, avec l'enclos et la maison qui en dépendent, ainsi que tous autres fiefs qu'il y tenait du comte de Flandre, à l'exception d'une rente annuelle de 53 mesures (haes) d'avoine, qu'il possède à Beverne et qu'il excepte de cette vente. — Toutes les formalités légales de cet acte ayant été observées, ils déclarent apposer leurs sceaux à ces lettres avec Guillaume de Warhem, qui représentait le comte de Flandre en cette circonstance. Orig. huit petits sceaux en cire brune, pendant à doubles queues de parcheminInventaire analytique des chartes des comtes de Flandre avant l'avènement des princes de la maison de Bourgogne, Jules de Saint-Genois, Vourjekegem, 1846, p.193. . V. Daniel Plateel (ca 1250-après 1296) est Capitaine et bailly de Premont en 1296''Histoire généalogique des Païs-Bas ou histoire de Cambray et du Cambresis'', Jean Le Carpentier 1664. p.889. . Premont est un village & Pairie de Cambrefis à 4 lieues de Cambray. V. Jean Plateel (ca 1250-après 6 mars 1303), ou Jan PlateilThe Battle of the Golden Spurs (Courtrai, 11 July 1302): A Contribution to the History of Flanders' War of Liberation, 1297-1305, Volume 13 de Warfare in history, ISSN 1358-779X, Warfare in history: Boydell Press, J. F. Verbruggen, Kelly Devries, Boydell & Brewer, 2002. p.167. est selon les Chartes des comtes de Flandre, chevalier, homme du comte de Flandre, en 1292, à Bergues-Saint-Winoc : un lion et un lambel brochant. Les échevins et les keuriers de la châtellenie de Bergues témoignent de la vente d'une maison et de terres sur lesquelles Jean Platel, chevalier, devra payer trente sous d'artisiens par an à Jean Mailge et à sa femme (Bergues, 25 mai 1293)Mémoires de la Commission royale de toponymie et de dialectologie, Section wallonne, Koninklijke Commissie voor Toponymie & Dialectologie. Vaillant-Carmanne, 1972, p.460. . Par lettres du 28 juillet 1298, Raoul de Clermont, connétable de France, lieutenant du roi Philippe-le-Bel, en Flandre, donne à plusieurs chevaliers, pour les récompenser de leurs services pendant la guerre contre les Flamands, des terres, situées à Quaedypre, qui ont été confisquées sur divers personnages, pour avoir tenu le parti contraire au roi pendant la même guerre ; savoir : à Jean Plateel, une maison, trois moulins et toutes les terres, rentes, deniers d'octroi etc., qu'a possédés Bauduin le Jouene''Bulletin de la Commission historique du département du Nord, Archives du Nord (Lille) 1862 (T6), p.239. ''The Battle of the Golden Spurs (Courtrai, 11 July 1302): A Contribution to the History of Flanders' War of Liberation, 1297-1305, Volume 13 de Warfare in history, ISSN 1358-779X, Warfare in history: Boydell Press, J. F. Verbruggen, Kelly Devries, Boydell & Brewer, 2002. p.167. . Une reconstitution de la noblesse à la bataille des Éperons, à Courtrai, en 1302, à partir de sources primaires mentionne Jan Plateel chevalier''Repertorium van de Vlaamse adel (ca. 1350-ca. 1500), Volume 1 de Historische monografieën Vlaanderen, Frederik Buylaert, Academia Press, 2011, p.302. . Jean est cité en tant que chevalier le 6 mars 1303Partie 1 de ''Itinéraire de Philippe IV le Bel, Elisabeth Lalou, Robert Henri Bautier, François Maillard, Académie des inscriptions et belles lettres, 2007. p.332. . Des seigneurs du sud de la Flandre . thumb|260px|La bataille de Cassel,le 23 août 1328, oppose entre l'armée du roi et les milices flamandes.VI. Enguerrand Plateel (1280-après 1333). Le 7 mars 1333, devant le bailli de Bergues, Gilles de Buns, Hamin Moral, Baudouin Villin et consorts, donnent pouvoir à Ansel Dulo, Enguerran Platel et autres pour les représenter devant toutes justicesArchives Départementales du Nord: inventaire sommaire des Archives Départementales Antérieures à 1790, Chrétien Dehaisnes, Danel, 1906. p.298. . VI. Guillaume IV Plateel (ca 1280-après 1328) Che sunt ceaus qui eschapèrent de la bataille de Cassele desos Mons Ghyjs Plateel, en 1328 : : Lammijn Lotijn, H. de le Perbome, Boid. de le Perbome, Wauter de le Perbome, H. Rucsoire, Pierres ErenboudLe soulèvement de la Flandre maritime de 1323-1328... / documents inédits publiés avec une introduction par Henri Pirenne,... Kiessling (Bruxelles), P. Imbreghts (Bruxelles) 1900, p.253. . Guillaume IV Plateel figure sur une liste des nobles de Flandres, sous le comte Louys, dit de Crécy, toujours en 1328''Archives historiques et littéraires du Nord de la France et du Midi de la Belgique'', Volume 6, Arthur Dinau, Bureau des Archives du Nord, 1857. p.242. . thumb|260px|Lors de la révolte des Gantois, Guillaume V est du côté des Français.VII. Enguerrand II Plateel (1340-après 1390) est mayeur de Saint-Omer en 1388 et 1390 Bulletin historique trimestriel, Volume 2, Société des Antiquaires de la Morinie 1861, p.844. . Une affaire curieuse montre bien la nouvelle mentalité des nobles : c'est une querelle d'honneur entre trois mayeurs ou échevins, sire Wistasse de Morcamp, sire Enguerrand Platel et sire Jean de Wissoc, qui se disaient de grant honneur, de bonne et grande extraction et un échevin d'origines bourgeoises, mais se disant noble''In der Vorlage fälschlich als 24''. Congrès bezeichnet ! Volume 238 de Collection de l'Ecole Française de Rome, Volume 46 de Publications de la Sorbonne, Société des Historiens Médiévistes de l'Enseignement Supérieur: Congrès de la SHMES, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1997. p.133. . VII. Guillaume V Plateel (ca 1340-après 1383). Lors de la Guerre des Gantois, la révolte des chaperons blancs, en 1383, contre leur comte, Sire Willamme Platel est parmi les seigneurs qui défendent Audenarde pour ce princeBulletins de l'Académie royale des sciences, des lettres et des beaux-arts de Belgique, Hayez, 1843. p.265. . Audenarde est connue comme la résidence des nobles qui sont les plus fervents partisans des comtes de Flandre. thumb|260px|Siège de Calais (1436).VIII. Jan Plateel (ca 1380-après 1448). Gelre donne à un Her Jan Platteel, son contemporain (1370-1414) : d'or au lion de gueules, armé et lampassé d'azur; au bâton d'hermine brochantSceaux armoriés des Pays-Bas et des pays avoisinants (Belgique, royaume des Pays-Bas, Luxembourg, Allemagne, France) : recueil historique et héraldique. III. N-S. - 1901, De Raadt, Jean-Théodore (1855-1905), O. Schepens (Bruxelles). 1897-1903., p.137. . Marchantius fait mention d'un Jean Platel, qui défend courageusement le Bon Duc Philippes de Bourgogne, fe promenant aux bords de la merHistoire généalogique des Païs-Bas ou histoire de Cambray et du Cambresis, Jean Le Carpentier 1664. p.889. . Plusieurs historiens confirment que Jean Plateel sauve la vie de [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippe_III_de_Bourgogne Philippe III de Bourgogne, dit Philippe le Bon (1396-1467)] au siège de Calais (1436) : : Le siège de Calais semblait devoir se prolonger. Les Anglais se montraient décidés à se bien défendre. Leurs sorties étaient fréquentes et acharnées. A plusieurs reprises les Flamands éprouvèrent des pertes, et ce fut au milieu d'eux que fut blessé l'un des capitaines de Charles VII, le fameux la Hire, qui était venu les voir combattre. Le duc de Bourgogne lui-même fut exposé à de grands dangers: un jour qu'il cherchait à reconnaître la ville, un coup de canon renversa à ses pieds un trompette et trois chevaux; un autre jour, il était allé sans armes et en simple robe, pour ne pas être remarqué, examiner le port du haut des dunes, lorsque plusieurs Anglais, qui s'étaient placés en embuscade, s'élancèrent vers lui, et il eût été pris, sans le dévouement d'un chevalier flamand nommé messire Jean Plateel, qui les arrêta vaillamment, s'inquiétant peu d'être le prisonnier des Anglais, pourvu que son maître ne le fût point''Bruxelles, Imprimerie Alfred VROMANT. ''HISTOIRE DE FLANDRE, KERVYN DE LETTENHOVE, TOME TROISIÈME. . Jan Plateel (ca 1380-après 1448) se marie avec Marguerite Houtin (ca 1380-après 1448). La Cour de Walackere, à Vladsloo, avec vingt-six vassaux, 6 arpents de foncier, 31 de tenures. Elle appartient, en 1435, à Jean Houtin, fils de Guillaume, qui la laisse, en 1448, à sa fille Marguerite, épouse de Jean Plateel''Coutumes des pays et comté de Flandre: Coutume du bourg de Bruges'', Belgium. Commission royale pour la publication des anciennes lois et ordonnances de la Belgique, Commission royale pour la publication des anciennes lois et ordonnances de la Belgique, Louis Gilliodts-Van Severenn, F. Gobbaerts, 1883. p.325. . Ils sont les parents de : thumb|259px|Abbaye d’Hasnon.IX. Olivier Plateel (ca 1420-après 1499). Lieutenant du bailly à l'abbaye Saint-Pierre de Hasnon, à Ferrières, près de Saint-Amand-les-Eaux et de Valenciennes, en 1445''Inventaire des sceaux de la Flandre recueillis dans les Dépôts d'Archives'', Musées et collections particulières du département du Nord, Inventaire des sceaux de la Flandre recueillis dans les Dépôts d'Archives, Germain Demay, Imprimerie nationale, 1873. p.301. , Olivier vend la Cour de Walackere, à Vladsloo, en 1499, à Gilles van Quaille''Coutumes des pays et comté de Flandre: Coutume du bourg de Bruges'', Belgium. Commission royale pour la publication des anciennes lois et ordonnances de la Belgique, Commission royale pour la publication des anciennes lois et ordonnances de la Belgique, Louis Gilliodts-Van Severenn, F. Gobbaerts, 1883. p.325. . IX. Luc Platel (1430-après 1465) est d'abord au service de René d'Anjou, le Bon Roi René (1409-1480), entres autres duc de Bar (1430-1480), dès 1465''Goldsmiths and silversmiths of England'', Christopher Lever, Hutchinson, 1975. p.25. . Il est certainement le père de Jean qui suit. thumb|260px|Charles Quint(vers 1516)X. Lancelot Platel est né vers 1455 en Flandre et décédé avant 1503 en Touraine. Ce maître tapissier et valet de chambre du roi, à Tours, est souvent mentionné dans les comptes des menus plaisirs et des dépenses de la cour du roi. Ainsi, au mois de mai 1490, Charles VIII ayant fait représenter à Saint-Genou, près du Plessis-lez-Tours, le mystère de ce saint, assiste à cette représentation dans un retrait ou petite loge dressée sur un échafaud. Mais comme ce prince redoute les vents coulis, son peintre aà coller sur tous les joints des planches, des bandes de papier. Lancelot Platel reçoit un payement « pour tendre la tapisserie et pour avoir fait mener partie de la dite tapisserie pour servir à l'eschafaud du dit seigneur à sainct Genou près Tours, où l'on a joué le mystère du dit sainct devant le roy. Deux ans plus tard, nous le voyons chargé de l'aménagement de la chapelle du château d'Amboise, et recevoir à cet effet, une somme de dix sept cent cinquante livres tournois, pour son payement de deux tables d'autel faites à fils d'or, d'argent et de soye et figurant l'une la Passion et l'autre l'Annonciation Compte des dépenses de la cour en 1491. . La chapelle Saint-Hubert du château d'Amboise est édifiée et sculptée entre 1491 et 1496 par des artistes flamands dans le pur goût gothique flamboyant, sur ordre de Charles VIII. Evelyne Thomas, dans Les logis royaux d'Amboise, cite un contemporain de Platel Les logis royaux d'Amboise, Evelyne Thomas, Revue de l'Art, Année 1993, Volume 100, pp. 44-57. : : ... Jehan Lefèvre et Lancelot Platel tappissiers ordinaires du roy nostre sire par Guillaume Mesnagier marchant démoliront Tours pour faire ce qui ensuit et lesquelles choses ont esté depuis livrées par lesdits tappissiers ou chastel Amboise pour servir amesnaigement du grant corps ostel neuf des Sept Vertus dudit chastel Amboyse par le commandement dudit seigneur de Spone Documents relatifs la reconstruction du château Amboise dans Correspondance historique et archéologique 1894 369 372 12 A.N. 1-383 Procès-verbal de démolitions 13. . Platel ne vit plus en 1503, ainsi que le prouve une quittance donnée par sa veuve à l'occasion d'un prêt d'argent que son mari a fait à la ville Mémoires de la Société archéologique de Touraine. Série in-8. 1885 (T33). pp. 332-333. . X. Jean Platel de Maison-Franche est né en 1453, à Anvers, et décédé le 4 avril 1518, à Lisle, dans les Flandres. Charles Quint passe en Flandre, survivance des États bourguignons, les dix-sept premières années de sa vie. Jean est son Conseiller. Il est aussi seigneur de Maison-Franche (peut-être située commune de Bourg-Sainte-Marie). Jean épouse Guillemette du Peres, alias du Perettes, ou du Prey, avant le 1er janvier 1478, originaire d'Anvers''Recueil des armes et blasons des familles nobles actuellement existantes et établies en la ville de Bar et dans l'étendue de son district'', 1771 Contant-Laguerre (Bar-le-Duc) : 1900. p.146. , à Lisle. Ils sont les parents de Luc II Platel du Prey, né à Anvers, et donc les ancêtres des Platel du Plateaux, mais aussi des Platel protestants qui émigrent en Angleterre. thumb|center|600px|Noblesse de Flandre. Les Platel du Plateaux . thumb|260px|René II de Lorraine et la duchesse Philipote de Gueldre, avec leurs fils. Luc II Platel fait partie de sa cour.thumb|260px|Luc Platel est comblé d'honneur par Antoine, duc de Lorraine.thumb||260px|Luc Platel, dit du Prey, est concierge du château de Bar en 1633.thumb|160px|Blason Guyot et Lescamoussier.XI. Luc II Platel, dit du Prey, né en 1478, à Anvers''Recueil des armes et blasons des familles nobles actuellement existantes et établies en la ville de Bar et dans l'étendue de son district'', 1771, Contant-Laguerre (Bar-le-Duc) : 1900. p.146. , et est décédé, après 1550, à Bar-le-Duc. Il est le fils de Jean, Conseiller du jeune Charles Quint, en Flandre, époux de Guillemette du Peres. Luc II Platel vient des Pays-Bas en Lorraine. Il est bien accueilli par le Duc René II de Lorraine (1473-1508) Il doit importer en Lorraine tout l'art flamand des tapisseries de haute lice''Nobiliaire de Saint-Mihiel'', Dumont (juge.), N. Collin, 1865. p.201. . Il succède comme tapissier à Jacquemart de Trie''Réunion des sociétés savantes des départements à la Sorbonne.... Section des beaux-arts / Ministère de l'instruction publique..., Chauvat François, Charvet, Léon (1830-1916), Direction des beaux-arts, E. Plon et Cie (Paris), 1906 (SESSION30). p.173. . Luc est ''un tapissier venu des Pays-Bas demeurer en ses pays de Barrois & Lorraine, & estre de la retenuë de tapissier au service dudit princeNobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois, Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . Il se charge de l'exécution, sinon de l'achèvement des tapisseries du Prince et est fait châtelain du château des Ducs de Bar. Il l'attache à sa cour. Le fils du Duc René II, Antoine de Lorraine (1489-1544 comble cet artiste de ses faveurs''Réunion des sociétés savantes des départements à la Sorbonne... Section des beaux-arts / Ministère de l'instruction publique..., Chauvat François, Charvet, Léon (1830-1916), Direction des beaux-arts, E. Plon et Cie (Paris), 1906 (SESSION30). p.173. . Il l'anoblit par lettres expédiées le 23 mai 1550, comme rapporté dans le ''Nobiliaire ou Armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois d’Ambroise Pelletier, selon recherche de Richier sur la noblesse du Baillage de Saint Mihiel en 1581. Il porte : : d'argent, au chevron d'azur, chargé de cinq larmes d'or, & accompagné de trois plateaux de gueules, deux en chef & un en pointe ; & pour cimier un vol d'azur (Héralderie de Lorraine). : Et comme il avoit un goût exquis pour l'exécution des tapisseries de haute-lice, il fit mettre la dernière main aux fameuses et riches tapisseries qui sont encore regardées aujourd'hui comme des chefs d'œuvresNobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois, Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . A cette époque, déjà quelques membres de la famille ajoutent à leur nom, celui de du Plateau, que la plupart des autres prennent de même plus tard. Mais ce rapprochement de deux dénominations ayant à peu près la même signification, dénote plutôt une fantaisie héraldique qu'une appellation légitimée par une seigneurie ou une propriété quelconque''Nobiliaire de Saint-Mihiel'', Dumont (juge.), N. Collin, 1865. p.201. . Luc Platel, dit du Prey, épouse, en premières noces, avant 1535, noble femme Alix Boudet, de la ville de Bar, dont il a des enfants décédés en bas-âge''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . Elle est la fille de René Bodet, Président de la Chambre des comptes de Bar-le-DucMémoires de la Société des lettres, sciences et arts de Bar-le-Duc, 1900 (SER3,T9), p. 30. . Luc Platel épouse en secondes noces Elisabeth Lescamoussier-Guyot, fille de noble Jean Lescamoussier et de Catherine Guyot, cousine des Choiseul. Ils ont une descendance masculine : Jean, Philippe, Pierre, Chanoine de l’ordre des Prémontrés de l’abbaye de Jeand’heures, Eglise de Contrisson et plusieurs filles''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . Nous avons le 25 mai 1550 l'anoblissement de Coe Platel, comme rapporté dans L'Annobilis tant du Duché de Lorraine que celui de Bar par le Duc Renée, avec le blason de leurs Armes, à commencer depuis 1382, par Lallain Montigny (1753). Nous ne connaissons pas son lien de parenté avec Luc. thumb|260px|Philippe et Jean Platel du Plateaux vivent du temps du duc Charles III de Lorraine (1543-1608) thumb|Blason des Raulot.XI. Philippe Platel du Plateaux, sergent du Baillage de Saint Mihiel s’est distingué par un hérault d’armes commis (attestation en date du 18 juillet 1565). XI. Jean Platel du Plateaux est né vers 1535 à Bar-le-Duc. Il épouse d'abord Jeannette Arrabourg, puis vers 1565 Noble femme Maxe Raulot. Les Raulot sont, selon quelques déplorables nobiliaires, anoblis par le duc Charles III le 30 janvier 1565, mais c'est une erreur, selon Pelletier. L'auteur de ces nobiliaires ont pris pour un anoblissement une reconnaissance de noblesse de la même date. Ils portent : d'azur, au chevron d'argent, accompagné de trois étoiles d’or, deux en chef, une en pointe. Elle est la fille Pierre Raulot et de Catherine de Menus''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . Richier dit en parlant des Platel établis à Bar : : Jean Platel demeurant à Bar, a produit deux attestations, l'une du 18 juillet 1565, par un héraut d'armes commis, l'autre de Gilles de Lansel poursuivant d'armes de l'empereur, en date du 23 mai 1550. Ce Platel du Plateaux est décédé après 1581, certainement à Bar-le-Duc. Jean Platel du Plateaux et Jeannette Arrabourg, dont il a Jean et Marguerite Platel du Plateaux morts sans hoirs et Philippe''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . Jean Platel du Plateaux et Maxe Raulot ont deux fils : Jean II Platel et Didier qui suit. Le Philippe Platel, dont les enfants sortent du pays Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois, Ambroise Pelletier 1758. est certainement à l'origine des Platel protestants qui émigrent en Angleterre. XII. Nicolas Platel. Le Journal de la société d'archéologie et du musée Lorrain, datant de 1897 rapporte l'existence d'un petit-fils de Luc II et fils de Jean se prénommant Nicolas. Une note de la main de M. Vendières, Procureur Général de la Chambre des Comptes de Bar, rapporte en ces termes le fait de l'attaque tentée par les Protestants : : Le 6 septembre 1589, à trois heures du matin, Bar fut surpris par un corps de troupes de l'armée d'Henri IV sous le Maréchal d'Aumont ; ces troupes qui surprirent le corps de garde, furent maîtresses de la ville haute pendant quatre heures, mais la garnison du Château et celle de la ville basse estant venues au secours, les troupes du Roy furent repoussées, et le Maréchal d'Aumont fut tué devant la ville. Cette note fait ensuite connaître l'inscription suivante : : Cy devant gist noble homme Nicolas Platel, vivant bourgeois de cette ville de Bar, lequel mourut le VI septembre 1589 et fut tué des ennemis qui prindent ladite ville ce mesme jour, priès Dieu porte son âme. M. Vendières transmit ensuite une autre inscription sur laquelle il ne fournit aucun renseignement : : VT QUI MATERNO CONTRACTUS IN VBERE FRATES CONIVNXIT, NVSQAM DISTRA (dont la traduction est : Afin qu'un amour contracté dans le sein maternel ne soit en aucun lieu brisé, ici reposent des ossements fraternels, et, au-dessus des airs, l'éternelle ferveur du divin amour nourrit leurs âmes.) XII. Didier Platel du Plateaux est né vers 1565, à Bar-le-Duc et décédé après 1596. En 1596, le sergent royal Platel produit un exploit. Il épouse, à Bar, noble femme Suzanne Thierion, fille de noble Jean Thierion et de Claude de Fresnes, dont il a : Isaac, qui épouse Anne Guillaume ; Blaise : Marguerite, mariée à Daniel Bertrand, demeurant à Érize-Saint-Dizier ; Madeleine Platel du Plateaux qui épouse Alexandre Le Clerc Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois, Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . XIII. Madeleine Platel du Plateaux qui épouse Alexandre Le Clerc Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois, Ambroise Pelletier 1758. . Il est à noter, que René PLATEL, Clerc-Juré de Saint Mihiel (fils de Jean époux de noble Marguerite Coïn et petit fils de Philippe obtint, comme son cousin germain Toussaint PLATEL, réviseur des suppliques apostoliques en Cour de Rome (fils de Luc Notaire à Bar, petit fils de Philippe Ier un arrêt du Parlement de Saint-Mihiel, en 1617, par lequel il fut maintenu dans la noblesse. François PLATEL (fils de Jean et petit-fils de Philippe Ier, Prieur de Chatenoy3 – ordre de Saint Benoît en 1675 et Préfet des Dates en Cour de Rome selon les Annales de l’Est page 175 – Editions Berger-Levrault 2008 : « Le préfet des petites dattes, ''Platel, un Lorrain soucieux de préserver les droits de l'abbaye et craignant sans doute que la France, toujours présente en Lorraine, ne procédât à une nomination en vertu du '' concordat'' '''de 1516, introduisit dans le texte des bulles que la Lorraine était toujours'' pays d’obédience et était soumis à la Chancellerie. Ainsi la collation des bénéfices revenait au Pape. C’était ouvrir la porte à nombre de revendications sur l’abbaye, cette proie dorée ! ». Egalement, « Histoire des terres de Salm » : recueil d'études consacrées au comté et à la principauté de Salm …Editions Albert Ronsin Société philomatique vosgienne, 1994 – page 124 : « ce qui n’aurait pas pu se faire car le roi de France n’avait pas d’indult (c’est-à-dire de mesure dérogatoire au Concordat de 1516) pour la Lorraine, et Platel n’aurait pas dû l’ignorer. Théodore Platel Du Plateau, écuyer, capitaine au Régt de Saulx en Barrois, + 8.01.1660 St Mihiel, fs de Monsieur François PLATEL, Procureur au baillage de St Mihiel x 10.02.1621 St Mihiel Christienne DE VAUX ° 7.07.1600 Saint- Mihiel, fa de Gaspard et Michelotte. Monument de Monseigneur Platel du Plateau, en 1703, au Panthéon d'Agrippa, à Rome Bulletins de la Société d'archéologie lorraine, Volume 4, La Société, 1853. p.331. . thumb|center|600px|Jean Platel du Plateaux fait partie de la cour de Charles III, duc de Lorraine, dont voici la Pompe funèbre en 1609. Les Platel protestants qui émigrent en Angleterre . Le Philippe Platel, dont les enfants sortent du pays''Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois'', Ambroise Pelletier 1758. est certainement à l'origine des Platel protestants qui émigrent en Angleterre. Rappel historique religieux et politique et définitions . * Réforme protestante (15ème et 16ème siècles) : est une volonté de retourner aux sources du christiannisme. Les réformateurs profitent de l'essor de l'imprimerie pour faire circuler la Bible en langues vulgaires (communément parlées au sein d'une communauté. Ce terme s'emploie en opposition avec le terme langue véhiculaire, liturgique). Les fondateurs de la Réforme protestante sont Martin Luther, Ulrich Zwingli, Martin Bucer et Jean Calvin. ** Scission de l'église catholique romaine et des églises protestantes. * 'Concile de Trente (XIXème concile eucuménique de l'église) : '''convoqué par le Pape Paul III en 1542 en réponse aux demandes formulées par Martin Luther dans le cadre de la réforme protestante. * '''Réforme catholique (ou contre-réforme) ': de l'église catholique romaine en réaction à la réforme protestante. Mouvement de rénovation de l'église catholique romaine. ** '''Jansénisme : mouvement religieux, puis politique se développe au 17ème et 18ème siècles en réaction à certaines évolutions de l'église catholique et à l'absolutisme royal (notamment Concordat de Bologne de 1516, Concile du Latran). *** Défense et mise en pratique de l'Augustinisme, application de la théorie Augustine (de St Augustin d'Hippone) *** Port-Royal : St Cyran est directeur de l'abbaye de Port-Royal et met en pratique la théorie Augustine. *** Lutte contre l'ultramontanisme 'et l'autorité romaine. Pour les jansénistes, l'e Pape a seul le pouvoir spirituel et n'a pas de rôle dans le domaine temporel, c'est-à-dire de pouvoir politique dans l'Etat. Ce qui confère un caractère "Gallican" au Jansénisme. * Saint Barthélémy du 23 au 24 août 1572 : massacre des Huguenots, Henri de Navarre - Henri IV et son neveu le Prince de Condé, Princes du Sang sont épargnés. Le conflit religieux débouche sur un conflit civil à partir de 1562. La France entre dans les guerres de religion (voir Ligues). * L'Edit de Nantes : '''est un édit de '''tolérance '''promulgué en avril 1598 par le roi de France Henri IV. Cet édit accordait notamment des droits de culte, des droits civils et des droits politiques aux protestants dans certaines parties du royaume et leur concédait, dans des annexes appelées « brevets ». * '''Révocation de l'Edit de Nantes appelé Edit de Fontainebleau : '''signé par Louis XIV le 18 octobre 1685. Une des conséquences majeures de la révocation de l'Edit de Nantes est l'exil d'environ un pour cent de la population appartenant à l'élite, principalement au profit de l'Angleterre, des Pays-Bas, de l'Amérique et de la Prusse. Culte réformé Protestants de Vitry le François . Etablissement du culte réformé à Vitry en Perthois en 1596 autorisé par le Duc de Nevers. Après ce premier succès, les protestants envoyèrent un député au Roi pour demander que l'exercice public de la religion réformée fut transférée à Vitry le François (réclamations dans le "Cahier présenté aux commissaire royaux par les députés de la R.P.R assemblez par permission du Roy en Chastellerault, le 28 janvier 1597". 1603 - 1605 Création de l’Échevinage, les Protestants avaient pour "Chef" Denis Varnier - Avocat Lieutenant-criminel. Création de Cimetières. Une lignée de Maîtres Orfèvres fin XVII siècle – XVIII siècle . I . '''Samuel PLATEL, Orfèvre à Vitry le François : abjuration de la religion catholique. Extrait du mémoire Société de Sciences et des Arts de Vitry le François - édition année 1861 "Le sieur Samuel Platel ayant esté oüy en propositions latine et françoise et suby l'examen selon la discipline ; la compagnie, l'ayant jugé capable, l'a destiné pour '' ''servir les Eglises de Favière, La Ferté et Lons, lorsque la divine Providence aura adressé au sieur Trouillart une Eglise sédentaire ; auquel cas, et que lesdictes '' Eglises ayent agréé ledit sieur Platel, il recevra l'imposition des mains par le ministère dudit sieur Trouillart et du plus proche pasteur voisin.." Suite à la Révocation de l'Edit de Nantes, les Orfèvres PLATEL de Vitry le François prennent "refuge" en Angleterre, en Allemagne et en Hollande. Au début du XVIIIe siècle les français protestants possédaient pas moins de 35 temples pour leur culte dont onze se trouvaient dans le quartier de Londres appelé : "Spitalfields". Une quarantaine d'orfèvres français s'établirent à Londres, dont la plupart travaillèrent pour les grandes familles d'Angleterre et notamment la famille PLATEL. '''Pierre PLATEL'45' '(Pierre BERTRAND DU PLATEAU issu de la branche PLATEL épouse BERTRAND DU PLATEAU de Erize Saint Dizier) Huguenot, Orfèvre établi à Londres (Angleterre) - Corporation des Orfèvres de Londres. (à compléter) De toutes les oeuvres réalisées par les orfèvres français, il n'existe qu'une seule aiguillère en or, elle fut faite, ainsi que son plateau, en 1701 - 1702 par Pierre PLATEL pour le premier Duc de Devonshire. Ces pièces font partie maintenant de la collection du Duc de Devonshire. Paul LAMERIE fut apprenti de Pierre PLATEL Charles PLATEL (1716-1760) Maître Orfèvre à Nancy père de Claude-François PLATEL Maître Orfèvre67 2 Antoine de Lorraine dit le Bon (1489 -1544) ), fut duc de Lorraine et de Bar de 1508 à 1544 et duc titulaire de Gueldre de 1538 à 1541. Il était fils de René II, duc de Lorraine et de Bar, et de Philippe de Gueldre. 3 Annales franc-comtoises Volume 10, p. 46 – Nicolas François – Louis Besson Et Archives départementales des Vosges – Série H « Clergé régulier avant 1790 » répertoire numérique détaillé établi par André Philippe archiviste départemental (1905 – 1937) 4 L’Europe française au siècle des Lumières – Louis Réau, Editions Albin Michel, page 189 5 Bulletin – Société de l’histoire du protestantisme français – Paris 1911 (Bibliothèque Nationale de France) 6 Réunion des Sociétés des Beaux Arts – France ministère de l’Education Nationale 1905 7 « Biographie des Grands Lorrains » Charles L. Leclerc S.M.E.I.Société messine d'éditions et d'impression, 1975 NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Category:Flandre Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Chevalerie Catégorie:Personnalité lorraine